Conspiracies
by Sand Torrent
Summary: There is an assassin. His element of fear leaves everyone in terrifying apprehension. WHat does he want? And how is he connected to Lex Luthor's plans? REVIEW PLEASE!
1. An Assassin in the Shadows

_Unknown Location_

"Target acquired. Awaiting further instructions," the LexCorp operative reported. His sniper sight was on the assassin. Damn idiot. Shouldn't have interfered. Finally, a reply came from the boss. "What does he look like? Give me his general appearance."

"Sir, he has-"

A bullet whizzed through the air, hitting the operative in the back of the head and exiting though his forehead. The sniper dropped to the ground, quite dead.

* * *

_Metropolis_

"You'd better give this up, Luthor." The Dark Knight was standing in the LexCorp office, in front of the CEO's desk. "You have no evidence whatsoever of my so-called plans to ensure my own illegal political immunity, Batman," the CEO replied.

Batman's face was still calm, not showing any emotions whatsoever. "I will put an end to this, Luthor."

"No doubt, detective. I bid you farewell."

The Caped Crusader turned and leaped out the open window into the night sky.

* * *

_Belle Reve Penitentiary _

"So what's he gonna do here?"

"Who knows? Official Justice Society business, or whatever it is they do."

"Man... that guy broke my ribs a few months ago. Remember Arkham City, Johnny?"

"How could I forget."

It was lunch time at Belle Reve. The thugs, psychos, and super-powered villains were eating the sloppy joes that were served at the super-prison. Suddenly, the gates shut and the doors closed. Just then, the woman at the loudspeaker spoke: "Prisoners, we will have a guest today. As a security protocol, all of you are to be in Sector Four. All gates and doors are shut down. Any attempt of escape from the Sector will be met with severe punishment."

"I guess we won't see him after all."

"Good. I was gonna wet my pants."

* * *

_Star City_

"The shipment. Is it ready for transport?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Load the crates into the truck. I will be at the destination in twenty minutes."

The thug shut off his comm. "The boss says the shipment is ready for transport. Let's move."

The other goons took the two dozen or so crates and lifted them into the truck. They got in and closed the doors. The leader took the driver's seat. "Looks like our payments got through to all the right people. There's not a cop in sight."

The truck set off towards the destination.

* * *

_Blüdhaven_

Nightwing surveyed the buildings around him. He had tracked the assassin to this area. It was a run-down maze of dirty, dark alleyways. There were a million places to hide. It would be almost impossible, but Nightwing had some useful tools. He pulled out a small shruieken from his belt and hurled it on a wall. It was a radar batarang, which set up a perimeter that was his. It could detect humans, armed or unarmed, and sync up to Nightwing's wrist computer. He jumped onto an adjacent building's wall, holding onto a ledge with his fingertips. He dived through a window, breaking the cracked glass. "I think he's here, Alpha Team. Hold your positions." Then, Nightwing felt agonizing pain in the back of his head. He crumpled, unconscious.

Superboy scowled. "We've been here for ten minutes. Something's wrong, Beast Boy."

Garfield shrugged. "Nightwing said to wait, SB. Besides, this guy could be dangerous. Or armed. Or both." Superboy grimaced. "No. Something's wrong. Listen, kid. Nightwing could be in trouble. We need to help him out. Now... you work your way around that end, and I'll go this way."

Beast Boy sighed, but consented.

Conner cautiously walked towards the main street. Now, there had to be something- Ah ha! Superboy picked up the strange object. A shruieken. Nightwing's type. He pocketed the clue, and then everything went black.


	2. Dangers

_Central City_

The two men crept through the affluent streets of West Central City. They wore identical suits with plain black ties. "The boss wants efficiency. We need to get this done quickly."

"Man, we should take our time. This isn't exactly an easy task."

The two men argued back and forth for a few minutes.

"Fine, Sammy. We'll have it your way. Let's get it done quickly."

They each brandished standard Desert Eagle pistols and walked up to #16, Leland Avenue. "This is it. We need to take out the target, and bail before the police is anywhere near. Our sources say he's staying in one of his homes here."

They kicked down the door and scanned the spacious living area, filled with ornate furniture and classical paintings. "Area clear. Keep moving."

One of the men threw a grenade up the stairs. BOOM! Splinters and broken furniture came tumbling down the stairs in waves. "Damn. How much stuff does this guy own?"

"More than you. Now keep moving. Don't let your guard down."

In the master bedroom, they found the bald man on his bed, in a nightrobe. "Why, hello. Can I help you?"

Sammy stepped up. "Our boss wants you to stop interfering. You've been bribing officials and businessmen to give you political immunity. Our boss wants one of them for himself."

"Oh? Who?"

"Bruce Wayne. CEO of Wayne Enterprises."

"Oh, hardly a surprise. Rich, famous, brilliant, handsome... the man's got it all. It would be easy for a person like your boss to get jealous..."

Sammy scowled. "Johnny, take care of this guy."

Johnny raised his gun, but Luthor acted before he did. The CEO of LexCorp pulled out a shotgun from under his bed and fired twice. The two thugs fell to the ground, deceased.

"They always underestimate the businessmen. Such a shame. Won't the local police be surprised to hear about this."

* * *

_Gotham City_

"With the Krolotean invasion at our immediate attention, we can't afford to occupy Leaguers with this case," explained the Man of Steel.

"It's important. Luthor is one of the Light, you know that. The assassin and the aliens may be connected," replied the Dark Knight.

"Are you sure?"

"No. But it's a possibility."

"So you're basing this on speculation?"

"No. I'm basing this on the risks. If someone is working behind the lines, trying to kill members of the Light... we want them brought to justice. Besides, this assassin could be an ally of the Kroloteans. The murderer needs to be stopped."

Superman sighed, defeated. "Get Green Arrow on it, then."

Batman nodded. "Debrief him on his tasks. Be quick about it, Superman."

Suddenly, the Caped Crusader was just... gone. Superman had been looking straight at him! He couldn't have just disappeared like that! "I'll never understand how he does it," the Kryptonian remarked.

Batman was in the mission control room, where Mal Duncan was sitting with a concerned expression on his face. He looked up. "Batman! Thank God. I've lost communication with the team. I can't get our connection back to normal!"

Batman looked at the computer screen. "You sent a drone."

"Yeah, to survey the area. Everything's all wrong. They're nowhere in sight!"

"Did they find the assassin?"

"No, Batman. In fact, I'm starting to wonder if the assassin got them."

"Its likely. Go and get some dinner, Mal. I'll take it from here."

"Alright, Batman. Tell me if you find the Team, okay?"

"I will."

* * *

_Blüdhaven_

_"_Nightwing. Do you read? Nightwing!" Miss Martian desperately scanned the area with her mind. Nothing. "Where are you guys? Superboy?"

No reply from the Boy of Steel either. M'gann scoured the area with her mind again, only to be met with similar results. She flew out of the apartment building felt a tug in her mind. "Beast Boy! I'm on the radio!"

"Megan! I on the Main Street! Superboy told me to meet him here, but I don't see him!"

"Wait right there, Garfield! I'm coming!" Miss Martian turned around to go to the Main Street, but a fiery explosion engulfed the alleyway and she collapsed, knocked out cold.


End file.
